Behind Blue Eyes
by Ubermac
Summary: Villagers attacked naruto at a young age so he befriends kyuubi. Naruto turns half demon and gains a companion i don't want to reveal the story so just read it NarutoxHinataxIno Naruino in beggining naruhina in chapter 4 and on
1. Chapter 1

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 1

The truth

"Speech"

'thinking/ Naruto conversing with kyuubi'

_Flashback_

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he darted behind a familiar tree. Naruto watched with amusement as three chuunin chased his clone. 'That should get them away for a while, how'd I do Kyuubi-sensei?'

"**You did well kit, but those academy jutsus are lame."**

'Yeah, yeah I can't do my best though 'cause like you said, a good shinobi saves his 'trump card' for serious battle.'

"**Sure kit, but on a different note do you remember what you were supposed to do today?"**

"Oh yeah I had to meet your friend what was his name again?"

"**Fudo no kitsune."**

'Got it.' Naruto thought as his conversation with Kyuubi had ended. Naruto had befriended the Kyuubi after he was left unconscious by a mob of angry villagers, and he has been trained by him in the art of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Naruto was headed to Kyuubi's old home where the demon fox's friends and family were to help train him so he could fulfill his dream to become the next protector of the hidden village of Konoha, the next Hokage.

* * *

"He's just so mysterious," Ino commented 

"Yeah" agreed Sakura.

"I talked to my dad earlier about Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and he said it was a Jounin level Jutsu! And he's still in the academy!" Ino continued. (A/N Ino and Sakura aren't rivals in this fic.) Ino and Sakura were talking about none other than Uzumaki Naruto who had preformed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in the review for the genin test they had at the academy that day.

"I want to get to know him better, he's definetly hiding something." Said Ino

* * *

Naruto reached the clearing that Kyuubi had told him about. Supposedly this was the home of the fire demon kitsune clan. 

"**Alright Kit now see that tree to your left?" asked Kyuubi**

'Yeah,' Naruto responded

"**Place your hand anywhere on the bark and pour chakra onto it." **Kyuubi orderd

'Hai Kyuubi-sensei.'

Naruto did as he was told he placed his hand in the middle of the tree and poured his chakra into it. Suddenly a huge mansion poofed into existence and a large three tailed kitsune stood in front of the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto, follow me." The kitsune stated.

"**Remember Naruto the fire demon kitsune clan is a very proud clan and you are to treat them with extreme respect."**

'Okay Kyuub-sensei' Naruto thought as he was lead through many long hallways with many kitsune symbols of a fox with five tails breathing fire evenly spaced with white painting in between them on the walls. They passed through countless doors until they reahed two big ones the kitsune opened the door signaling for Naruto to enter.

Naruto entered the big room to see a large, six-tailed kitsune with orange fur putting ink on is paw and signing papers. The room looked very similar to the hokage's office just a little bigger.

"Ahh Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you I'm this clan's head Fudo no Kitsune." The large fox introduced.

"Hello Fudo-sama."

"Naruto, I would first like to give you my sincerest apologies to your family and your village."

"Huh?" Naruto responded, 'Kyuubi-sensei what the hell is going on family? Explain.'

"**Kit just listen to him and tell him I have not told you the truth."**

"Ano Fudo-sama, Kyuubi-sensei has not told me the truth." Naruto stated.

"Well then, take a seat this will be a long story."

Naruto sat down in the large chair in front of Fudo's desk and listened. "You know the story of Kyuubi-sama attacking Konoha right?" Naruto nodded "Well Kyuubi wasn't attacking Konoha on purpose, an organization called Akatsuki were controlling him. They used a forbidden jutsu with the goal of destroying Konoha. When Yondaime first heard of this he gathered all of the shinobi of Konoha to go after Kyuubi and wait for his arrival. The reason he was late was because his wife was giving birth. She was giving birth… to you." Fudo waited for this all to soak in. Naruto's mind was going crazy and there was about five minutes of silence, but the silence was soon interrupted.

A small kit with one and a half tails burst through the doors and yelled, "Fight me old man!" he ran at Fudo but soon tripped on a loose floorboard he stood up, but got punched in the head by none other than Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted furiously.

"I'm the old man's grandson, KITSUNEMARU! How dare you hit me?!" The kit shouted back

"I don't care who you are, you interrupted an important meeting!"

"How dare you talk to me with that disrespect human!" the kit retorted. Their argument was soon interrupted when a four tailed kitsune burst through the doors, "I am very sorry for the interruption Fudo-sama. Kitsunemaru, please come with me we must train." He stated

"SEXY NO JUTSU KITSUNE STYLE!" yelled Naruto as he poofed into a beautiful blond-furred fox. Immediately the four tailed kitsune fainted with a huge nosebleed.

'He's just like the Yondaime.' Thought Fudo while he chuckled slightly

"Whoa" Kitsunemaru said silently, "That was so cool!"

Fudo then dismissed Kitsunemaru and his closet-pervert sensei to finish his conversation with Uzumaki Naruto.

"What was his name?" Naruto asked,

Fudo then assumed he was talking about the Yondaime so he responded, "Kazama Arashi."

Naruto nodded then spaced out for a good 5 minutes and for some reason passed out.

"**So if he says 'yes' then do exactly what he says, got it?" **

"Yeah"

In the real world

After fifteen more minutes Fudo was about to send the medics in when Naruto woke up. "So Naruto have a nice nap?" Fudo asked slightly chuckling

"Well, Fudo-sama I was actually talking to Kyuubi-sensei and I was wondering if you would take me, Uzumaki Naruto into your clan."

"Hmm and I assume Kyuubi-sama told you to ask me that." Naruto responded with a quick "Hai." Fudo thought for about thirty seconds, "Well Naruto that is an interesting proposal our clan has never brought any human into it… But, you would be an exception considering you're like a half-demon because of Kyuubi." There was another pause, "It would improve our relations with the humans of Konohagakure, but other demon clans may say that we're ruining the demon reputation… Well if Kyuubi-sama agrees with it then I guess it would be for the better of the clan."

"Yatta!!" Naruto shouted 'He's loud I hope your right about this Kyuubi-sama' Fudo thought.

"Hey, Naruto-kun if you're going to be part of our clan you better ditch those clothes." Fudo comment while staring at the boy's jumpsuit. "Here take these." Fudo said throwing a jacket and pants to Naruto.

"Where did you get these? I thought I was the only human to join the clan."

"Your father was a part of this clan too kit Kitsune Kazama Arashi. He came to us after becoming hokage and asked for a strong alliance between us and Konoha. We accepted under the condition that he had to become a member of our clan. He was also not a human, but a half-demon such as you. After he joined the clan Kyuubi made him a half-demon in order to keep Positive relations with the other demon clans. You see, we demons have a large power and many look down upon humans. I don't know the real reason for that, but the legendary Nine started the whole 'hating humans' thing"

"Legendary Nine?"

"Naruto-kun the legendary nine were the nine most powerful demons. There was the one tail, two-tails, three-tails, and so on all the way up to Kyuubi. (A/N Does anyone know the tailed demons' names in Japanese?) These demons were the protectors of all the hidden villages. However all of the hidden villages turned on the demons and sealed them into a child except one. Konoha never turned on the Kyuubi until the Akatsuki forced him to attack. That's when your dad was forced to seal the Kyuubi into you, this was a very complicated seal and it seems the seal is meant to protect you not use you as a weapon."

"Heh, my Dad was amazing."

"Well I can't argue with that he was an eight-tails." Fudo said pointing at Naruto's jacket.

"Huh?" Naruto inspected his jacket and pants the jacket was black with a red eight-tailed kitsune on the side of each arm. On the back was a larger red eight tailed fox surrounded by a circle of flames. The Pants were also black with eight fox tails flowing down the side of each

"Put the jacket and pants on." Fudo ordered. Naruto did as he was told, He went into a closet that he assumed was for the use of dressing because there was a mirror in front of him as he entered. Naruto put the pants and jacket on and watched in amazement as the eight tails slowly faded away all over his outfit and left only two and a half tails. Naruto walked out of the room to hear Fudo mutter a quick "Interesting," Fudo spoke louder this time and directed his speech towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun the tails all over your outfit are a symbol of your rank in the fire demon kitsune clan. One tail is academy, two is genin, three is chuunin, four is jounin, five is ANBU, six is clan head, seven is Sannin, eight is Kage, and nine is immortality."

"All right! I'm almost a Chuunin!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

Fudo's eye twitched anime style 'so loud' he thought. Fudo soon recovered from the annoying burst of noise "Okay Naruto, it's time to make you half demon, Kyuubi-sama if you can hear just do what you did with Yondaime."

About a minute later Naruto was screaming in pain as red chakra engulfed his body and his body started changing his eyes turned red, his nails turned into claws and his hair turned red. As quickly as the changes happened hey were gone after a few minutes Naruto got up from the floor and shouted at Fudo for not warning him.

After a while Naruto calmed down and Fudo started explaining what had happened. "Naruto your chakra system has just doubled. You have two chakra systems that are both your own. Your old one, which was big already, has doubled and you have a separate demon chakra system about four times the amount of your other one. If you release the demon chakra you will go into your half demon form. You can also channel a small amount of your demon chakra to your eyed to activate your kitsune eyes. This is the bloodline limit of the fire demon kitsune clan, These eyes have the power to copy ninjutsu, taijutsu, can see through any genjutsu, and just by glancing at an opponent you can see what jutsus they use."

"Wow," Naruto whispered, "That is so cool!" He shouted

"Not only that," Fudo continued, "But you have a heightened sense of smell and hearing which should be of great use. Now Naruto I'm very sad to say this but it seems you have missed your entire day at the academy, it is already four o'clock you should get going. And please, tell the Hokage of this meeting. Farewell."

"Goodbye Fudo-sama." Naruto said while bowing. 'This guy deserves his respect this is amazing I can't wait to test out these new powers'

"**Yeah Kit, You're going to be damn powerful." **

* * *

While Naruto was walking to the Hokage's office he heard a rustling in the bush **"You're being followed kit, Time to test out the new bloodline limit." **Naruto then channeled some odd chakra to his eyes he felt very powerful like he could take on anyone. Naruto looked at the bush where he heard the rustling and in bold letters there were the words "Kawarimi no jutsu, Henge no jutsu, Bunshin no jutsu and Katon: Guokakyuu no jutsu." 

'No one I can't take on, but I guess I should check it out anyway.' Naruto thought as he walked behind the bush bloodline still activated. "A fox?" Naruto said out loud as he looked behind the bush. After getting a good glance with his bloodline he saw that the fox was under a henge. "Drop the henge." Naruto Commanded.

The fox smirked "I expect nothing less from you Naruto-sensei." The fox said and poofing into who naruto recognized as Kitsunemaru.

"What are you doing here, and whats with the sensei crap?" Naruto asked firmly.

"I had long talk with gramps…" Kitsunemaru paused

"And?" Naruto persisted impatiently

"And… I want to be your companion on missions; I want to be a Konoha ninja-fox."

Naruto thought for a while 'is this okay Kyuubi-sensei?'

"**It will be more help then a problem, I think."**

Naruto gave it another minutes thought before saying, "If you want to be my companion drop the sensei and let's go, we need to go to the Hokage's office."

"You won't regret it Naruto-kun." Kitsunemaru replied putting the Henge back on and following Naruto towards Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone know where to find an english to japanese translator? but not one that translates into Kanji. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up in about a week. Also, in case there is any confusion about the kitsune eyes Naruto sees normally when he activates it it isn't like the byakugan where you can see through things.**


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 2

Training and Teams

"Speech"

'thinking/ Naruto conversing with kyuubi'

_Flashback_

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

Last Time:

Naruto became half demon and gained the kitsune omeme (Kitsune eyes as I said in the last chapter, but I found the Japanese for it.) Kitsunemaru joined Naruto as a companion. Naruto's dad is Yondaime (also was half-demon) and mother is yet to be known.

OOOOO

Naruto exited the Hokage's office with Kitsunemaru perched happily on his head with his new Konoha forehead protector. Naruto had met with the Hokage and told him everything. Needless to say the Sandaime was stunned and proud at the same time. He had given Kitsunemaru citizen ship in Konoha under the condition that he kept the henge and refrained from talking to no one other than teammates or close friends.

Naruto was currently headed to the Hokage's private library, Kyuubi had suggested that he looked up some new Jutsu, then go to his apartment around nine o'clock. Kyuubi was explaining to him how he needed his sleep for the genin exams tomorrow, but Naruto cut him off as soon as they got to the library. Naruto opened the door to a room about 30 feet by 30 feet walls covered with books and scrolls, and one table with a few chairs right in the middle.

Naruto walked towards the table located in the center of the room and found a big scroll titled "Forbidden Jutsu". Naruto, being Naruto couldn't help his curiosity. He sat down in a chair provided, put Kitsunemaru on his lap, and opened the scroll. **"Kit, these techniques aren't completely forbidden you know, they are just some of your dad's signature Jutsu. Sandiame probably wrote 'Kinjutsu' because he didn't want to reveal Yondaimes' jutsu to anyone but you. So go ahead and copy some of the jutsu down."**

Naruto nodded in agreement to Kyuubi's lecture and conveniently found a blank scroll and a pen on the table next to the scroll. For the next three hours Naruto stayed in the Hokage's library reading some history on Konoha, chakra control exercises, and books on various jutsu. He copied down a few jutsu that he found useful from other scrolls.

OOOOO

Naruto stayed in bed that night studying the jutsu he had copied from the scroll of forbidden jutsu.

Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin No jutsu: Expand chakra out of your body and imagine yourself cloned as many times as your chakra will provide then imagine a giant exploading note inside your clone. Seal: Cross Warnings: Meant for people with large chakra capacity; extremely chakra consuming.

Hiraishin no jutsu: Need kunai make a seal from doing the handseals Ram, boar, dog, monkey, horse, and tiger. Throw kunai in direction you want to go, form chakra to your feet and eyes, use seals identical to the sealing. Extra: Tree climbing and water walking exercises recommended.

Katon: Akki Faia Kagidzume no jutsu (Fire element: demon fire claws technique) Concentrate demon chakra to our fingers use the seals horse, dog, tiger Notes: Mandatory demon chakra.

After Reviewing these new jutsu Naruto fell asleep at about nine thirty, but set his alarm clock to seven thirty a.m the next morning.

OOOOO

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, CRASH. Naruto threw his annoying alarm clock against the wall and slowly got out of bed. After a shower and change of clothes (His cool fox ones, just pretend he has a lot of pairs of them) Naruto was fully awake he made two cups of instant ramen for him and Kitsunemaru. "Oi, Kitsunemaru how can you do jutsu without handseals?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"It's part of being a full demon you can do any jutsu just without handseals."

"Interesting, can you do taijutsu?"

"In my demon form yeah, but under the henge it's kinda hard."

"Oh, well its almost eight o'clock we should get going."

"Yeah," Kitsunemaru replied putting on his henge and jumping next to naruto and out the door.

OOOOO

Naruto walked into the academy with a calm cool attitude, more like Shino's than Sasuke's, but social. To say the least everyone currently in the room were stunned. He had a completely different appearance, but not only that he had a fox on his head. He motioned to sit down next to the lazy Shikamaru who was surprisingly on time today, but was soon interrupted. "Hey Naruto-kuuun, will you sit next to me?" Ino asked flirtatiously. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but was no fool he wouldn't pass up the chance to make a new friend.

"Sure, Ino-Chan," Naruto replied as he sat next to Ino.

"Ha! Ino, you baka, you missed your chance now I get to sit next to Sasuke!" Sakura announced as she ran to sit by her precious Sasuke-kun.

"Hmph," Was Sasuke's cold reply

"Oh, please, that guy is so overrated." Ino mutterd to herself, but Naruto heard her loud and clear due to his heightened sense of hearing.

"Finally, someone actually sees that Sasuke's really a cold hearted bastard."

"Naruto, how did you hear me?"

"I didn't, just read your facial expression," Naruto lied.

"Well anyway, can I hold your fox he's soooo cute!"

"Sure," Naruto replied giving Kitsunemaru to Ino who put his head between her breasts and started petting him. Naruto could even hear how much Kitsunemaru was purring after that. 'pervert' Naruto thought, 'though I wouldn't mind being in that position myself. Damn now I'm contradicting myself.' **HeHe I thought I would be waiting a few more years before you started thinking of girls that way kit. **'Shut up furball…I mean sorry Kyuubi sensei.'

It was that moment Iruka decided to come into the classroom, "Okay class," Iruka began, "I will call you by order of last name when your name is called come into the testing room." The class nodded their heads in agreement, and with that Iruka announced the name Aburame Shino

OOOOOO

It was Naruto's turn next, even thought he knew he could pass this test he still got a little giddy over it.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced.

"Don't fail, Naruto I'm hoping to be on your team." Ino encouraged.

"Don't worry I won't. And keep Kitsunemaru with you I won't be needing him."

Kitsunemaru gave a "yip" in agreement and focused back on Ino's breasts while Naruto headed to the testing room.

"Alright Naruto you need to create at least one clone of yourself to pass." Iruka stated.

"Easy, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as about thirty Narutos surrounded Mizuki and Iruka. "I'll put in a little extra just for you Iruka, Harem no jutsu!" Immediately Iruka fainted with a nosebleed and Mizuki just sat there blinking his eyes. "Mizuki-sensei how come you didn't fall for the jutsu?" Naruto asked

"I'm gay."

**A/N: That seemed like a perfect place to end the chapter but since I'm being nice and I hate short chapters myself I'll make 2 or 3 more pages. **

Naruto and Ino exited the academy proudly wearing their new Konoha forehead protectors on their heads.

"So Naruto want to go somewhere for lunch?" Ino asked (No not as a date…yet)

"Sure, how about ramen?"

"That sounds good what stand?"

"Ichiraku's is definitely the best and they let Kitsunemaru eat there."

"Alright, to Ichiraku's!" Ino shouted pointing in the direction of the stand.

Naruto and Ino ate a peaceful lunch discussing many things like what the teams were going to be like, Mizuki's sexuality, and other than that just regular small talk. Ino really enjoyed being around Naruto he was better than Shikamaru who never did anything or Chouji who just ate, and better than Sakura who has been getting on Ino's nerves lately. Ino started getting disgusted by the way Sakura would act around Sasuke she questioned herself if she was ever like that. If she was, she decided she would probably ask someone to knock some sense into her literally.

Once they were done with lunch they went their separate ways, though Naruto had trouble pulling Kitsunemaru out of Ino's shirt all went well. While all of this was going on a certain old man with a red and white hat was looking at them through a crystal ball 'looks like there will have to be a change in the teams' he thought.

OOOOO

That night was hell for Naruto. First of all he couldn't get any sleep due to anticipation for the teams they were getting for the next day, but Kitsunemaru was talking non-stop. He was describing to Naruto until two a.m in the morning the softness of Ino's boobs.

OOOOO

The Next day Naruto was dead tired as he walked into the academy. He went to the normal classroom 108 and mindlessly sat next to Ino. Kitsunemaru, obviously, went for Ino's boobs as Naruto sat down. "Naruto you're acting like Shikamaru today." Ino laughed as the said ninja was woken up by sudden sneezing. Naruto just yawned and told Ino he had been thinking about the teams all night. 'As much as I want to bust ero-Kitsunemaru I can't tell her he can talk.' Naruto thought very agitated. After another five minutes before Iruka walked in to tell them their teams. Once Iruka announced the first teams Naruto forgot about his lack of sleep and perked his ears to listen. Team seven Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." 'Haha, suckers Iruka thought with a smile. After his amusing thought he continued with the teams "Team eight Inzubaka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, your jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka paused then moved on "Team nine Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. You all should wait here for your senseis to arrive." Iruka said before he waved goodbye and left the remaining students to talk amongst themselves.

"Alright I'm on Naruto's team!" Yelled Ino,

"Yeah we're going to kick ass!" Naruto shouted in reply as they exchanged a high five.

OOOOO

**A/N Well, I don't want to pat myself on the back too much, but that was a good chapter. Tell me if you liked or disliked it, constructive criticism and suggestions accepted. **


	3. Chapter 3

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 3

Real genin exam

"Speech"

'thinking/ Naruto conversing with kyuubi'

_Flashback_

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

An: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was at camp all summer. I was thinking and I'm going to make this a Naruhina story with a side pairing of ShikaIno, because Naruino isn't really working for me. In the anime/manga Ino is shallow and only thinks about looks and I try to keep the characters personalities similar to the anime/manga, anyway read the chapter and tell me if you like the NaruHina

OOOOO

Last Time:

Naruto passed the Academy test, found scroll of kinjutsu, and is on a team with Ino and Shikamaru.

OOOOO

Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru patiently waited for their sensei to arrive. After ten minutes he came and called them onto the roof of the academy where there was a swinging bench. Asuma instructed his genins to sit on the bench and he pulled up a chair to sit in front of them.

"Alright guys, let's introduce ourselves. We'll start with likes, dislikes, and then dreams. I'll start, I'm Sarutobi Asuma I like Kure-" he stopped suddenly and realized what he was about to say and blushed then continued "I dislike people who judge others on appearance, and my dream for the future is to start a family." The genins nodded at his explanation of himself. "Okay next, let's start with the spikey blonde."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, new jutsu and Kitsunemaru here;" he patted Kitsunemaru on the head. Asuma raised an eyebrow at Kitsunemaru, but then remembered what his father said about the boy. Naruto caught the raised eyebrow and got a little angry, putting some venom into his next words. "I dislike people who judge others on what they can't change," he quickly glanced at Asuma and continued, "and my dream is to become the most powerful Hokage."

"Okay, nice to meet you Naruto. Next is you." Asuma said pointing at Ino.

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino. I like… looks at naruto while blushing, um… I dislike people who worship Sasuke, and my dream for the future is to looks at Naruto again um…"

"Okay thank you Ino" _crap I have a lovesick little girl on my team._ Asuma thought frowning "Okay next the kid who looks like he doesn't want to be here."

Shikamaru looked up at that "Mendokuse" he muttered "I'm Nara Shikamaru I like sleeping, I dislike responsibility, and my dream for the future is to live a normal life of a shinobi."

Asuma sweat-dropped at that statement, "What a lazy guy," he muttered. Nevertheless he thought this would be a good team, as long as they could pass his test. "Well if you guys can get your teamwork together you could be a decent team. To test this teamwork we're going to have a physical test. If you fail you have to go back to the academy and re-take all of the courses and pass the academy exam again. If you pass I will promote you all to genin."

"Nani!" Naruto shouted, "I thought we were already genin!"

"Calm down Naruto, no you are not genin the academy test was just to see if you were capable of becoming genin. This test will focus on teamwork and strategy. We also only accept three teams, or nine genin. Now I'll meet you all down at training field ten where you will start the test. I expect you all to be there within ten minutes." Asuma then jumped off of the roof heading toward the soon to be team ten's meeting point.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kitsunemaru later arrived at the training field to see their sensei standing in the middle of a white circle with a 15 foot diameter. "Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru… your real genin exam begins now you have 45 minutes to make me move out of this circle. Ready?!--- BEGIN!"

The three genin hopefuls darted to the nearby trees each hiding either behind a tree or in a bush. 'Crap… this guy's a Jounin even with my new powers I can't take him on myself, even with Kitsunemaru' Naruto thought glancing at his head to see Kitsunemaru perched on top trying to think of a plan. **"You have to use teamwork, kit." **Advised Kyuubi 'Right' thought Naruto 'I'll see what jutsu Asuma-sensei uses then I'll talk to Shikamaru,' Thought Naruto behind a tree. "Kitsune omeme," Naruto muttered. Immediately his eyes got a clearer perspective of the area and glanced at Asuma. Asuma had so many jutsu naruto had to squint to see them all. From what Naruto could tell Asuma was most affined with wind. Naruto scanned his surroundings to see Shikamaru in a bush about 50 yards to his right and Ino behind a tree about 80 yards to Shikamaru's right.

'Mendokuse none of us can take him on by ourselves, like he said before he wants us to use teamwork, I just hope Naruto and that troublesome girl will work with me.' Sure enough Naruto was quietly sneaking over towards him.

"Hey Shikamaru, we can't take him on by ourselves we gotta work together." Whispered Naruto.

"I know go get Ino while I think of a plan."

Naruto quickly crawled to the tree Ino was behind, "Ino-Chan, come with me."

Naruto said startling Ino, "What-, Why?"

"Because, we all have to work together to get Asuma out of that circle" naruto exclaimed pointing to the circle.

Ino thought for a moment, "I suppose your right, lead me away then."

Naruto quickly lead Ino to the bush Shikamaru was behind, "Shikamaru we're here what's the plan?" Naruto asked quietly.

"The plan is you two," He pointed at Naruto and Kitsunemaru "Are to distract Asuma-sensei while I use my kagemane no jutsu to trap him in my shadow then Ino uses her shinsten no Jutsu to control Asuma-sensei and make him walk out of the circle."

"Genius" Naruto said aloud.

Ino was extremely amazed, "Wow Shika-kun I never realized you could be so cool." Ino said flirtatiously. At that comment Naruto rolled his eyes but soon shook it off to start the plan. Kitsunemaru jumped off of Naruto's head and they both made their way to the clearing where Asuma stood waiting patiently for an attack.

"Asuma-sensei, let's fight!"

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?! You can't take me on by yourself."

"I challenge that Asuma-sensei, with my new power I can." On that note naruto made twenty kage bunshin and charged at Asuma.

OOOOO

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the circle….

"Shikamaru, now's your chance," Ino said excitedly as she watched Naruto make his kage bunshin

"Right, Kagemane no jutsu!" Shikamaru exclaimed while make the rat seal. Shikamaru's shadow extended and made contact with his sensei's shadow right as the Naruto's and lone Kitsunemaru charged at Asuma.

Ino, seeing her window of opportunity made the proper seals and executed the shinsten no jutsu. Her body quickly fell as her mind made her way to Asuma's and quickly took control. Shikamaru dispeld his Kagemane, and went to bring Ino's body out into the clearing.

OOOOO

Naruto and Kitsunemaru skidded to a stop when they saw Shikamaru and Ino finish the plan.

"We did it, Naruto" Asuma-Sensei/Ino said as he/she walked out of the circle. Naruto smiled, he was one step closer to becoming Hokage.

As she stepped out of the circle Ino dispelled the technique and her mind returned to her body.

"Good job everyone you combined all of your own strengths to accomplish your goal and cancel out each others' weakness that is true teamwork you are all now officially genin of team 10, you have the rest of the day off have fun." With that Asuma poofed out of existence.

Naruto decided that he was going to take this time to socialize with his new teammates but before he could say anything Shikamaru started walking away, "Whatever, see you guys later I have to meet Chouji, his Dad and mine at the BBQ restaurant to celebrate."

Naruto decided one teammate was enough to have fun with "Hey Ino-can do you want to get some dinner with me at Ichiraku's?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm also having dinner with my family to celebrate"

Ino soon walked off towards her house leaving Naruto alone with Kitsunemaru at the training field. "I guess we can have a quiet dinner at home by ourselves, ne Kitsunemaru?" Naruto said sadly with his head down. Kitsunemaru nodded and the pair slowly headed towards Naruto's house.

About halfway to his apartment Naruto stopped and looked down to see Sasuke alone sitting on the edge of a dock. Sasuke turned around, met Naruto's gaze and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back sadly and headed onward towards his lone apartment.

OOOOO

Naruto awoke the next day and looked at his digital Alarm clock. It was a Saturday, the weekend, his days off from the strenuous life of a shinobi. He slowly climbed out of bed to start his morning routine; breakfast, shower, get dressed, brush teeth, training. But when Naruto opened the door of his apartment all he saw was grey. There was a lot of fog and the sky was completely covered in clouds. Naruto sighed, he really didn't feel like training today, he'd work on the Jutsu from the forbidden scroll later.

Naruto walked around aimlessly with his head down, and every time he glanced up he got an angry glare from random villagers. 'Now I really feel like I don't belong here.'

OOOOO

Hyuuga Hinata woke up to the sound of her alarm the next morning. She got out of bed took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, then headed downstairs to eat breakfast. She made her way to the counter and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she sat down her father glanced at her and said "Hinata you will not be training with me today, or any day. From now on I'll only be training Hanabi and Neji the two most promising Hyuuga."

"Yes father." Hinata responded sadly. All the sudden she didn't feel hungry anymore. She cleaned her bowl and headed out the door, 'Now I really feel like I'm not a Hyuuga' she thought.

OOOOO

Naruto was getting tired of the angry glares he kept receiving from the villagers so he headed towards his place of seclusion, the place where he went to think, the top of the Hokage monument.

OOOOO

Hinata walked aimlessly around the villaige until she spotted Naruto's bright blonde hir. She moved towards him but made sure he couldn't see her. She watched him walk towards the path to the hokage monument with his head down. 'He looks so sad,' she thought. She soon forgot about what her father said and followed Naruto up the path to the top of the Hokage monument.

Hinata hid behind the tree as he saw Naruto sit down on the top of the fouth Hokage's head. 'He looks so sad...' she thought. And with all the courage young Hyuuga Hinata could muster she walked towards him, "Is it all right if I sit N-Naruto-Kun?" She asked nervously. Without even glancing at her Naruto replied "Sure Hinata-chan."

OOOOO

And that's the chapter review and tell me if you liked the NaruHina or if you would rather keep it NaruIno. Sorry for the rushed fight seen Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 4

Ero-Sennin

"Speech"

'thinking/ Naruto conversing with kyuubi'

_Flashback_

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! An: Thanks for all the reviews, I've decided that this will be a Naru/Ino/Hina story most chapters will be NaruHina so I'm going to keep the main characters Naruto and Hinata. Also it is very important that you know I have changed the name of the fourth hokage to minato because I hate having a fake name for him.

OOOOO

Last Time:

Naruto passed the The real genin exam and met Hinata on top of the hokage monument.,

OOOOO

Hinata quietly took a seat next to Naruto on the fourth Hokage's head, "A-Are you okay N-Naruto-kun?, you seem sad." Hinata asked nervously.

"You wouldn't understand Hinata," Naruto responded.

"W-well, I would if you told me why your upset N-Naruto-kun."

'Good answer,' thought Naruto. 'I guess I'll tell her vaguely why I'm sad.' "Do you ever feel alone Hinata? Like no one wants you?"

'That must be why he's so sad.' Hinata thought 'He needs a family, someone to love him.' "A-at home, the other Hyuuga's say I-I'm weak and a-always glare at me, so I-I guess that I feel a-alone sometimes." Hinata responded truthfully.

"So how do you overcome that?"

"I-I guess I always try to get stronger to prove that I'm a worthy Hyuuga. I never give up, just like you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, a true smile, one that Hinata felt warmed by, "Your right Hinata, I should go train after all I can't become Hokage by just sitting here moping in self pity! Thanks Hinata." Naruto exclaimed as he stood up to go practice his jutsu.

"Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said softly as she watched him run down the mountain

OOOOO

Naruto jumped rooftop to rooftop towards his small apartment. After a couple of minutes he arrived.

Naruto walked into the door to see Kitsunemaru still asleep on his bed. "Oi Kitsunemaru get up! It's time to train." Naruto commanded loudly.

Kitsunemaru woke up with a yawn, "Alright Naruto-san, Is Ino-Chan coming?"

"No ero-kitsunemaru, just you and me. We need to work on teamwork and Jutsu."

"Whatever, what's for breakfast?" Kitsunemaru said as he jumped off of Naruto's bed.

"Ramen"

"Alright I'm gunna make myself some ramen then we can go."

"Whatever" Naruto replied plainly

OOOOO

Naruto exited his apartment with Kitsunemaru walking by his side. The two decided to take a leisurely walk to the training ground. As they walked they passed several natural hot springs and the bathhouses. As the two walked by the woman's bathhouse Naruto's heightened senses could hear slight giggling. He first thought it must be the girls inside the bathhouse, but once he heard a little clearer Naruto could tell that it was male giggling. Naruto looked to the left to find the source of the giggling which was some greasy old man.

"Hey Old Man!" Naruto shouted, "Stop peeping at those girls!" after that was said naruto and Kitsunemaru heard screaming and the old man was running for his life from about ten fully naked women.

OOOOO

As he was running from the girls Jiraiya found the idiot who gave him away. He quickly grabbed the idiot by his collar and hid behind a tree. Jiraiya then waited for all the girls to go by before he punched the gaki in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing baka!" Jiraiya shouted

"What do you think you're doing!" the kid replied, "You're the one who was peeping on those girls!"

"Do you know who you're talking to kid?"

"Some greasy old man" he replied

"No baka, I am the most famous legendary Sannin, Toad sennin and author, JIRAIYA-SAMA!" Jiraiya introduced.

"Peh, you're just a stupid ero-sennin.", Naruto replied "However I am the future Hokage of Konoha the legendary Uzumaki Naruto!"

'Uzumaki Naruto eh,' Jiraiya thought 'Minato's son. Finally, we meet.'

"Ha! You think you're so great gaki, but you don't know who you're up against."

"Bullshit! I could take a dumb old man like you any day."

"**don't mess with him kit he's strong" kyuubi advised**

'I don't care! This pervert deserves what I'm about to give him.'

"Fine, gaki go ahead, attack me." Jiraiya said confidently

Naruto charged at Jiraiya kunai in hand Jiraiya simply reached for a scroll on his back and unraveled it to reveal a human sized toad with a katana on his back.

The toad sprung into action and leaped towards Naruto, katana drawn.

"Shit" said Naruto as he deflected the blow with two kunai. Unfortunately for Naruto the toad was expecting that and he did a backflip over Naruto's head and landed softly on the ground with his katana at Naruto's neck.

"Shall I kill him, Jiraiya-sama?"

"No Gama-Kotetsu leave him to me. You are dismissed." With that said the toad disappeared in smoke leaving a defeated Naruto and a smiling Jiraiya.

"how's that brat?" Jiraiya asked

"Whoa, you're pretty strong for a stupid pervert."

"You don't know who I am kid, do you?"

"No, who would want to know anyone like you anyway?"

"Your dad would" Jiraiya mumbled to himself, but with his heightened sense of hearing Naruto picked up every word.

"My dad?"

"Nani?!" "How did you hear me just then brat?"

"I have good ears." Naruto replied, but pushed to the bigger issue "You knew my dad?"

"Sorry kid I can't tell you anything else under law of sandaime."

"Yes, Yes you can!" " I already know who my dad is he was the fourth Hokage! The only laws sandaime put on people was they couldn't tell me my lineage and they couldn't tell me about kyuubi, but I know about both! So now please Jiraiya-sama, please tell me what you know about my dad." Naruto said desperately

"All you need to know kid is that we go way back." Jiraiya said regretting that he was telling the boy this, "I was his jounin sensei when he came out of the academy and we were teammates for years. I helped him seal kyuubi into you, I'm sorry kid I know the way the villagers treats you, it's wrong."

"If you helped him seal kyuubi into me, why didn't you adopt me or something when I was a kid?" Naruto asked sadly. 'WTF WHY DIDN"T HE HELP ME!' Naruto screamed in his mind

"Sorry kid but as you can see I'm not much of a fatherly person, even if I did try to raise you, you wouldn't be raised well and would have bad morals. I did what I did to help you kid, and I regret it I'm sorry."

"All this time, I had no one, I was alone, but you could've saved me. AND YOU DIDN"T?!" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes. 'I won't cry,' Naruto thought, 'I can't cry!'

"Listen kid I'm really sorry you're right, but I didn't know it was this bad, I didn't know the villagers treated you so horribly. I'll make it up to you kid, I'll watch over you now, I'll even help you with your training."

Naruto pondered this 'train me? He trained my dad, and he became the hokage, maybe this guy is as strong as he says he is.'

"**WTF are you waiting for kit get your emotions in check and accept this guy's a Sannin for Kami's sake."**

'You're right kyuubi-sensei.'

"I accept you're offer Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said with a new determination, the determination to become hokage, the determination to be accepted.

AN:

How was it good? Bad? Please review it only takes 15 seconds of your time and makes me write faster the more reviews come the faster the chapter comes.


	5. Chapter 5

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 5: Cant think of a name

An: Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto and Kitsunemaru waited patiently at the training ground where "Ero sennin" was supposed to meet them, completely unaware that a certain Hyuuga girl was watching them. "Damn pervert's probably peeking on women again ne, Kitsunemaru?"

"Don't talk to pervert's as if their low Naruto, being a pervert is a very respectable position." Kitsunemaru responded.

'N-nani?!' Hinata thought from her hiding spot in bushes near the training ground. 'did his pet just talk?!"

"Shutup damn pervert fox! The only reason you and that old man are such pervs is because you can't pick up any girls with your looks!"

"What did you say?!" Kitsunemaru responded angrily activating the kitsunegan. Naruto sensed the threat of battle and did the same. Then, they both realized someone was in the bushes behind them, someone with hyuuga clan jutsu.

"Who's there?" asked Naruto in a battle stance, "Make one move and I swear, I'll kill you."

'Shit,' Hinata thought, 'I can't run now, he already knows I'm here. But, if I don't run, he'll think I'm some stalker and find me really weird, okay think Hinata, think…'

"You have five seconds before I throw this kunai at you!" Naruto shouted becoming impatient, "5… 4…"

'Think, Hinata, think' Hintata thought desperately trying to come up with a plan.

"3…2…1…" Naruto continued, about to throw his kunai.

"Wait Naruto-kun, it's me!" Hinata shouted and quickly stood up from behind the bush and threw her arms up in the air, as a sign of surrender. As her arms came up her baggy brown jacket slipped off of her shoulders revealing a skin-tight black shirt over a fishnet training uniform.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked in confusion, 'whoa she's hotter than Sakura-chan without that jacket.' Naruto quickly shook his perverted thoughts out of his head, "what are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"U-Um K-kurenai-sensei t-told me to u-u-um…" 'think Hinata, why would any normal person be looking for Naruto…'

"She told you to what?" asked Naruto,

"S-she t-told m-me t-to um… find you."

"Why?"

"U-um…" 'think Hinata, think…' "She w-wanted me to tell you to tell Asuma who would tell Ino to tell Tenten that she had training with her at five o'clock." Hinata said quietly.

"huh?" Naruto responded confused, "who's Tenten?"

'yes! It worked he has no idea what I just said to him.' Hinata thought proudly "Ano, just someone Ino and I know."

"oh, okay, well while you're here, Hinata, do you want to train with me and Kitsunemaru here while we wait for an old pervert?" Naruto asked

"Ano, sure" Hinata responded quietly. 'Yatta! Training with Naruto-kun! And that freaky talking fox, it is cute though' Hinata thought happily

"Alright, why don't we just spar and Kitsunemaru here can take a little break" Kitsunemaru gave an annoyed bark. (do foxes bark?)

"Ano, Naruto-kun does your fox talk?" Hinata asked quietly.

"N-nani?" Naruto asked nervously, "Why? Did you hear it talk?"

Hinata started to feel nervous, realizing it must have been a secret and she shouldn't have asked, "W-well I thought I heard him talk, but I guess it was just my imagination."

'Phew' Naruto thought, 'close one.' "Yeah I guess it was just your imagination." Naruto said dismissively. "So, how about a taijutsu spar?"

"Sure Naruto-kun."

"Okay, but on one condition," Naruto said,

"Condition?"

"You have to turn on your byukyuganu and use your secret taijutsu"

"Ano, Naruto-kun, it's actually Byakugan." Hinata corrected, "and if I hit you with a palm-strike I'll cut off part of your chakra system."

"I know," Naruto stated confidently, "I just want to try it to test my skills, and if you hurt me we should turn it off."

"Ano, sure Naruto-kun" Hinata agreed 'Oh, god does he really think I'm that weak?' Hinata thought, very discouraged.

They were about to begin their spar, when suddenly Jiraiya jumped down from a tree branch.

"Oi there you are Ero-sennin, were the hell were you?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"I was telling your sensei where you were going to be today."

"Oh,"

"Anyway, Naruto, whose this?" Jiraiya asked pointing to Hinata, "is she your girlfriend?"

Hinata's faced grew redder than many would believe possible, and Naruto scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. "No ero-sennin, you have it all wrong. We were just sparring.

"hm, whatever, anyway some hot babe named Kurenai was looking for a hyuuga girl named Hinata. Might you be her?" Jiraiya asked Hinata.

"Ano, yes, I've been gone a while she must be worried, I should probably go then, bye Naruto-kun." She said quietly.

"Ja ne Hinata,"

Hinata left the clearing of the woods feeling very discouraged and tears in her eyes, 'does he really think I'm weak too! That can't possibly be it Naruto has never proclaimed anyone weak, maybe he was just being overconfident?' Hinata walked towards her team's meeting spot with that thought in mind.

OOOOOOO

_At the training ground with Naruto and Jiraiya _

"Bakuretsu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted only to see his clone dissipate in smoke instead of blowing up with an explosion. "kuso," Naruto muttered.

"Baka! I told you to control the chakra before you release it at once!" Jiraiya scolded, "look, I have an Idea, why don't we try some chakra control exercises first, like climbing trees for instance." Jiraiya suggested.

I know iknow short chapter, but im really busy now with sat practice exams and mid terms so I think once I get into February I'll update more often and with longer chapters. I'm really sorry for the late update really really sorry. Please review anyway. Also you can vote for a future pairing that you might want in a review such as shikatema, nejiten, or sasusaku. Anything really those are just some main examples.


End file.
